


What do I do ?

by areeskimosreal



Series: A different world. [3]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John makes a momentous decision.





	What do I do ?

“ I could go undercover John “ 

“ No” 

“ You could go undercover then “ 

“ No “ 

“ We could both go ……” 

“ No “ 

“ No what?, you didn't let me finish John “

“ We could both go undercover” 

“ No John , that would be stupid.”

“ Stitched up like a bloody kipper there wasn't ah ?“ 

“ Yes you were John , yes you were” she said giggling 

“ There must be a way though , got to be” 

At that the smoke detector started screeching, 

“ Shit “ Kayleigh jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. 

John followed her through.

“ Sorry John, I forgot I'd put the bacon on “ 

“ You're a genius Kitson “ he said smiling.

“ No need for sarcasm John I said sorry “ 

“ No you loon, the alarm , the alarm “ John pointed at the smoke alarm.

“ Yes, I know it is “ 

“ Kayleigh think about it the store fire alarm , if it goes off we all get out “ 

“ And we make everyone go in the one entrance, and get security to collect their clock cards and hand them back to them as they go back in , if you have cards but no people then they're committing acts of miss something aren't they John ?” 

“ Gross misconduct, yes “ 

“ You would have to do all the stores at the same time though, or people would get wise “ 

“ You're a genius love, 100 percent “ 

“ Why thank you kind sir , but I think this “ She nodded at a pan of cremated bacon “ would indicate otherwise” 

“ Forget that let's get dressed, I'll put breakfast on my expenses account on the way to the office” 

 

A few hours later John was sitting at the head of the table in the head office ( South West ) conference room , Kayleigh sitting to his right, most of the rest of the attendees were from the company's security branch , Kayleigh couldn't help but notice she was the sole female in the room. 

“ Twelve stores is too much , we don't have the resources for that “ head of security said.

“ It's only five “ Kayleigh said, she was still standing up, having just addressed the group.

“ Sorry love but we have twelve in the catchment, maybe you should count them again darling “ he said condescendingly .

Out of the corner of her eye, Kayleigh could see John stiffen in his chair , and start to clench his fist, a sure sign of his temper rising. She bent down pretending to look at her paperwork.

“ Don't John, I've got this okay “ she whispered.

“ I think if you read the notes it says all stores in the catchment that use punch cards “ 

She counted them off on her fingers , 

“St.Austell, Falmouth, St. Ives, Redruth and Camborne., that's five. That gentlemen is why security keep us safe and why head office do the counting” 

There was a ripple of laughter round the room, even Joe the head of security laughed.

“ Sorry miss, obviously missed that bit “ 

“ So” continued Kayleigh, at that the room door opened and a skinny older bald man slipped in and stood at the back, Fraser came in shortly behind him and stood next to him. 

“ Sorry Miss Kitson please carry on” Fraser said .

“ So the plan is that tonight we set off the fire alarms at all five stores simultaneously at 3am.  
Security go in and close all the fire doors after the evacuation . They then collect all the punch cards, and as we allow the workforce back in , we hand them their card , we shouldn't have any cards left.” 

“ What if someone didn't hear the alarm.” asked a security team member 

“ If someone was having a sleep you mean?” John said .” 

“ It could happen “ someone said at the back. 

“ It does happen, it's a fact of night shift life, if they're in the store tonight we'll make it a verbal warning nothing more, were not condoning it but that's not the issue here “ Kayleigh finished.

“ Miss Kitson if I may ?” the skinny old man said in a surprisingly deep voice , a voice John recognised immediately. 

“ It's Mr Macleod the owner “ John whispered to Kayleigh. 

“ Certainly Mr Macleod, do you want to come up here” 

“ No I'm sure they can all hear me from here” 

All heads in the room turned to the older man. 

“ Right people let's put this in perspective will we, people are stealing from us, you and me, sure I'm still making money, and you all earn a wage but it's still money that should be going back to the company, that's what pays the shop rent , the gas , the electricity, that's what buys diesel for our company cars and delivery trucks, one day we will reach the limit, shareholders will say no fuck them , pardon my French, not enough profit being made and pull out, we might not last long after that. This is the easy fix we fix this then move on to the not so easy fix so on and so forth. It needs done, it might not seem important but believe me it is, okay guys, and lady obviously . 

He got a unanimous okay. 

As the meeting broke up , Fraser led Mr Macleod over towards John and Kayleigh. 

“ John , Kayleigh this is John Macleod, owner and CEO, “ 

“ Mr Macleod sir pleased to meet you “ John said shaking his hand 

“ Me to “ said Kayleigh doing the same.

“ So you're Miss Kitsons assistant is that right ?“ 

“ Eh ! “ 

“ It's just I was watching before I came in and I could swear she was doing all the work , you just sat there looking pretty, well just sat there anyway” 

“ No I'm John's assistant Mr Macleod “ Kayleigh said trying to save John's blushes 

“ Christ I know love, I was winding him up” he chuckled .

“ Fraser tells me that you two are eh, I mean you are a couple is that right, ?” Macleod asked, he saw John and Kayleigh look at each other ,

“ Yes Mr Macleod “ Kayleigh eventually said “ Yes we are “ 

“ That's lovely, I knew you were, heard the whole thing through the company grapevine, no one puts Kayleigh in the corner and all that. Shite film but nice sentiment “ 

“ Right Fraser I want to talk to Joe, get tonight down to a tee okay” 

“ Okay John, he's in his office” 

As he reached the doors John Macleod turned, 

“ Hey “ 

They both looked round .

“ Neither of you are going back to what you did , you do know that don't you ?, neither of you “ 

 

“ Is that good or bad John ?” 

“ Good I hope “ 

“ You shouldn't get wound up like you were, I can handle sexist pigs you should know that by now” 

“ I know, but it's instinct to protect your woman” 

“ Oh I'm your woman am I? “ 

“ Hmm let me think “ 

Kayleigh grabbed him and they started a deep passionate kiss , 

“ Ahem don't mind me “ they heard John Macleod say “ left my phone on the table “ he said quietly “ carry on “ he said leaving the room, once through the door they heard a deep bellowing laugh . 

“ Well if he doesn't mind , there's no one else going to complain that's for sure” Kayleigh said smiling .

“ Early night in order I think “ 

“ John you know I truly love you but I can't every night darling “ 

“ I meant because I want to be at one of the shops for 3 , so I would get up early , actually “ 

“ Have you gone off me ?” Kayleigh asked straight faced .

“ No of course not “ 

“ Oh that's okay then, let's go “ 

 

“ No I will not “ 

“ Look Kayleigh I don't know what's gonna happen , okay please just stay in the car “ 

“ I said no , were in this together John I'm going too “ 

“ Please Kayleigh let me look after you, “ 

“ Eh I hate to remind you but I'm a far better fighter than you are , you say that yourself” 

“Please Kayleigh, I won't be able to concentrate for worrying about you, and that's how mistakes happen , that when incidents occur, please” 

“ Okay but no heroics John, any threats you get back here sharpish , promise “ 

“ Scouts honour “ 

“ You were never a scout John, an” I promise” would do” 

“ I promise “ 

“ Okay, but turn the heating up for god's sake “

 

Kayleigh woke up with a start, John had knocked on the window while he had his face pressed against it.

“ You arsehole you scared the shit out of me there” 

“ Sorry love “ John said kissing her cheek “ Do you want me to drive “ 

“ No I'll do it , to be honest I'm enjoying it , how did it go ?” 

“ Two caught sleeping on the job here, 3 missing completely “ 

“ What about the other stores ?“ 

“ In total eight sleeping, twelve missing completely “ 

“ So what happens next with them ?” 

“ I'll have the manager's in tomorrow for a chat with regional HR, Fraser has a list of the missing he's going to pursue that “ 

“ So what we going to do then ?” 

“ We're going home for a few hours kip, then I'm leaving you there today , Dave has a theory he wants to run past me, so I'll nip to Penzance, you are having a long lie a long bath and whatever else you want okay “ 

“ Yes boss” 

“ Good “ 

They got to bed at six , John set his phone on vibrate for 10 and put it under his pillow, it woke him fine and he managed to get out of bed without waking Kayleigh. He stood under the hot shower it was glorious. Suddenly he realised she was his all his, he loved her and he knew she loved him , he also knew that although he was loving what he was doing , he'd chuck it all in if she asked, in a heartbeat. He realised that he wanted her for keeps, being with her so much lately had made him greedy for her, her loving, her smile , her laugh, even that goosebump inducing way she stroked the back of his neck when they kissed.

He stood towel around his waist staring into the mirror, 

“ Right dad what do I do ?” 

“ I know ,I know, I have for ages “ he said answering his own question. 

 

“ Kayleigh, Kayleigh darling “ John said stroking her forehead .

“ Mmm.what John ?” she sleepily replied .

“ I need to know something , something important “ 

“ So much for my long lie,” she stretched and yawned, Cagney joining Lacey in the outside world .

“ Sorry love but it's something I need to ask “ 

“ Well I'm all ears John, what is it ? “ 

“ Will you Marry me ?” he said smiling.

“ What ?“ Kayleigh said wide eyed 

“ I said ….” 

“ I heard you , Yes yes I will, Yes yes yes.” she leapt out of bed into John's arms and smothered him in kisses. 

She paused and looked up into his eyes, 

“ You sure John, really sure ?“

“ Absolutely , never been more sure of anything in my life sweetheart, absolutely positive “ 

“ Good, okay where is it then ?” 

“ Thought you knew that by now “ he winked.

“ My ring you dirty pig, where is it? “ she started scanning round the room.

“ Ah “ 

“ Good Ah or bad Ah John?”

“ Okay truth be told Kayleigh I only decided a minute ago to ask you , I hadn't planned it as such , but I think we should go into town tonight and buy one , you okay with that ?”

“ I think that's a wonderful plan, just what I would expect from my fiance, I can tell people though can't I ? “ 

“ Well I'm gonna so you better “ 

“ Who first ?” 

“ I'll phone my mum , you phone yours then I'll phone Paul and you phone Mandy ?” 

“ What about work,?” 

“ I'll phone Cath, you phone Elsie, between the two of them the shop will know in minutes “ 

“ Phone, phone , where's my phone? “ Kayleigh said running naked into the living room. 

 

Later that afternoon Kayleigh sat reading through all her congratulatory texts and messages from family and friends. Mandy had sent her dozens of pictures of wedding dresses, and suggested venues, and let it be known that she expected to be matron of honour. 

The doorbell rang , Kayleigh answered it keeping the door on the chain.

She could see the florist van outside , and obscured by the largest bouquet she had ever seen, a small female.

“ Flowers for a Miss Kitson “ 

“ Thank you Kayleigh “ said opening the door to receive them. 

The florist was even shorter than Kayleigh, 

“ Well he's either been naughty or wants to be, judging by them darling, nicest bunch I've prepared for a while, enjoy them eh “ 

Kayleigh placed them carefully on the table, and took a few pictures to sent to Elsie and Mandy. 

The card was for her eyes only, she would never share that.

“ Kayleigh Kitson, I love you more than words can say, but I'll try anyway. I need you more than I need my next breath, I need you more than the sands need the sea, I need you my darling more than I need me. Love you forever.” John .

She was glad to see those words because he did have her forever. But then he had had for a while now , only he hadn't known it .

Kayleigh had time on her hands, so she started thinking , seriously thinking, eventually she thought that much she got herself uptight and the self doubt took over, by the time John phoned her to put the kettle on as he was minutes away , she was worried sick.

“ Ahh, that's great, you make a nice brew miss, I'll say that, very nice brew indeed”

“ John ?, I've been thinking, are you sure I'm the right type for you ?” 

“ Type, what do you mean type ?” 

“ I don't want to hold you back, you're on your way up now, I might not fit in , I might …..” 

“ Stop right there you, I won't listen to this shite , where did you come up with an idea like that eh?. I'm going up because of you, not despite you, it's loving you and you loving me that's made me want to get off my fat arse and do the best I can for you. If you hadn't come into my life I'd still be plodding along slow and steady, no focus. It's knowing that I have you with me that keeps me going . You got me here Kayleigh you, not me, it's you that made the difference, so don't you dare think you're holding me back , truth is you're dragging me behind you “ 

“ You're doing it, not me “ 

“ Aye and I'll keep on doing it as long as I've got you, because I know if I fuck up, you'll be there for me, when I'm with you Kayleigh, I believe I can move mountains, and even if I don't I know you'll say, you thought I had , please don't say you've changed your mind “ 

“ I need you to be sure, in your mind and your heart, I'm sure I want you , are you sure you want me?” 

“ Christ I told you this morning I was , the more I'm thinking about it ,the surer I get” 

“ God I love you so much John “ 

“ Right let's go get a ring , honest to God Kayleigh, sometimes i'm convinced you think too much “ 

“ Well it's the first time I've been accused of that, not too bad as insults go through, I think, oh no wait I'd better not “ she smiled.

“ If the jewellers is shut you can think about the time we're wasting talking, get your bloody shoes on and let's get the Feock out of here “

“Okay, okay” 

“ Did you see what I did there?” John asked “ the name of the village, I said get the F…”

“ I didn't laugh because it's not funny John , not because I didn't get it “ she said hiding a smile.

“ Oh “


End file.
